Erinnerungen
by Mark Soul
Summary: Shortfic. Manche Dinge vermißt man erst, wenn man sie nicht mehr hat... OOC für Ranma


Erinnerungen 

**"Erinnerungen"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   
  


Er träumte.   
Er wußte das er träumte, er hatte diesen Traum schon oft gehabt.   
Seit seinem letzten Besuch in Jusenkyo. 

Ranma Saotome stand alleine auf einem weitem Friedhof. Er blickte in das   
offene Grab vor ihm. Der Sarg war noch nicht zugeschüttet. 

Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich der Deckel. Doch Ranma wußte jetzt schon was   
er sehen würde, die Züge der Person im Sarg waren ihm so vertraut wie seine   
eigenen.   
Vielleicht weil es einmal seine Eigenen gewesen waren. 

Er blickte auf die leblose Gestalt hinab. Ihre Haut war bleich und wächsern.   
Ihre roten Haare klebten ihn ihrem Gesicht. Ihre gebrochenen Augen schienen   
ihn direkt anzustarren...   
  


Ranma erwachte unerwartet und plötzlich. Er setzte sich ruckartig im Bett   
auf und versuchte sein Herz zu beruhigen.   
Neben ihm begann sich Akane träge im Schlaf zu bewegen. Dann drehte sie sich   
um und blinzelte ihn müde an. "Was ist los?" 

Ranma beugte sich vor und küßte seine Frau liebevoll auf die Stirn. "Nichts.   
Schlaf weiter." 

Akane murmelte irgend etwas unverständliches und drehte sich wieder um. 

Ranma sah sie an bis er sich sicher war das sie wieder schlief. Er erinnerte   
sich noch gut an den Tag an dem sie geheiratet hatten. Es hatte fast fünf   
Jahre gedauert bis er endlich den Mut dazu aufbrachte.   
Ukyo und Shampoo waren schon lange vorher ihre eigenen Wege gegangen. 

Leise stand Ranma auf und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg ins   
Erdgeschoß dachte er nach wie sich die Dinge doch entwickelt hatten. Wer   
hätte jemals gedacht das Ranma Saotome einmal ein ruhiges und friedliches   
Leben führen würde? 

Ranma öffnete die Terrassentür und blickte hinaus in den Garten. In den   
Regen der fiel. Er würde den Regen durchqueren müssen wenn er ins Dojo   
wollte. 

Ranma holte einen Schirm und ging hinaus. Es regnete nicht stark, und der   
Weg war nur ein paar Meter.   
Die anderen hatten sich oft gewundert warum er immer noch dem Wasser auswich,   
selbst jetzt wo er den Fluch nicht mehr hatte. 

Er sagte immer, er mochte nicht das Gefühl von kaltem Wasser. 

Er sagte, weil es ihn erinnerte. 

Ranma öffnete die Tür vom Dojo und verbeugte sich. Er stellte den Schirm   
zur Seite, ging in die Mitte des Raumes und verbeugte sich ein zweites Mal. 

Dann begann er eine einfache Kata. 

Eine einfache Kata für ihn. Jeder andere Kampfsportler hätte seine Hand dafür   
gegeben so komplexe Formen in dieser Perfektion auszuführen. 

Während er durch die Bewegungen floß schweiften seine Gedanken ab, zurück zu   
jenem Tag in Jusenkyo. 

Jenem Tag, an dem er geheilt wurde. 

Ranma hatte fünf Jahre mit seinem Fluch gelebt. Fünf Jahre, in denen er mit   
Akane Tendo verlobt gewesen war. 

In den drei Jahren nach Saffron, nach der Zerstörung der Quellen, hatte er   
alle möglichen Wege ausprobiert um geheilt zu werden. Er hatte immer gesagt,   
nur als ganzer Mann könnte er Akane heiraten. Doch nichts half. 

Akane hatte es als Unsinn abgetan. Sie hatte recht. Nach ihrer ersten   
mißglückten Hochzeit hatten sie sich endlich ihre Liebe eingestanden. Aber   
er hatte sich vehement geweigert sie zu heiraten. Nicht mit seinem Fluch. 

Um so erstaunlicher war es, als die Nachricht kam das die Quellen wieder   
neu entstanden waren, das Ranma zuerst zögerte.   
In fünf Jahren kann man sich selbst an eine unangenehme Sache gewöhnen. 

Den entscheidenden Anstoß hatte Akane gegeben. Ihrer gemeinsamen Liebe willen   
war er aufgebrochen. Nicht das er es jemals zugegeben hätte das er sich an   
den Fluch gewöhnt hatte. 

Ranma beendete seine Kata und sah auf die Uhr. Es wurde Zeit das er Akane   
weckte, und sich dann auf seine Arbeit vorbereitete. 

Er verbeugte sich noch mal vor dem Schrein und ging dann aus dem Gebäude.   
Es regnete immer noch. 

Ranma ignorierte den Schirm und trat hinaus ins Freie und blieb stehen.   
Langsam drang das Wasser in seine Kleidung ein. Er stand einfach da und   
bewegte sich nicht, bis er völlig durchnäßt war. 

Hätte ihn jemand gesehen der ihn kannte, er hätte sich gewundert. Ranma mied   
immer den Regen. Er mied kaltes Wasser im Allgemeinen. 

Er sagte immer, er mochte nicht das Gefühl von kaltem Wasser. 

Er sagte, weil es ihn erinnerte. 

Weil es ihn an die Zeit erinnerte, als er noch ganz war. 

Aber das sagte er nicht.   


**ENDE**   
****   


_Autor´s Note:_   
_Fragt mich nicht was mich getrieben hat das hier zu schreiben, ich weiß_   
_es selber nicht. Der Gedanke war einfach da._   
_Ach ja, und das Ranma und Co. nicht mir gehören dürfte jedem klar sein, oder?_   
__   
__   



End file.
